


Nossa Sonata

by emeoonbird



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: YoungJae, te dedico esta música, pois sei que somente você será capaz de tocá-la com as emoções certas.Dedico a você minha última sonata.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung





	Nossa Sonata

“Minha brilhante estrelinha,

Gostaria de começar esta carta com um pedido: por favor, não me odeie. Sei que você não esperava por isso, mas tinha que te escrever esta carta e deixar anotado tudo o que queria te dizer.

Não me arrependo das escolhas que fiz, pois tive bons momentos contigo durante o tempo que passamos juntos. Ao que estou escrevendo agora, as memórias de como nos conhecemos surgem em minha mente como pinceladas em um quadro. 

Sei que não gosta muito quando sou poético — embora eu também ache seu motivo bem tosco —, mas não vou me segurar com minhas subjetividades aqui. Você sabe que elas sempre me ajudaram a explicar o que estou tentando dizer.

Toda vez que penso no piano que fica na sala lá de casa, lembro das vezes em que tocamos juntos, tentando descobrir qual era a tecla certa mesmo que não soubéssemos ler as partituras. Ressinto agora o nosso orgulho ao conseguir tocar _brilha, brilha estrelinha_ aos dez anos, sem errar uma vez, e usando apenas o nosso pouco conhecimento sobre o instrumento e da melodia.

Vejo as medalhas na parede, e as vagas emoções do dia em que estreamos em um torneio vagam sobre mim. Nas minhas memórias sobre aquele dia, somente guardei o seu nervosismo antes de entrar no palco e seu sorriso animado, assim como suas lágrimas, depois que ganhamos nosso primeiro prêmio. Sobre nossa performance, nada me vem à mente, mesmo que você tenha jurado que eu tenha tropeçado quando entrei no palco — não recordo se nos saímos bem nem se cometemos erros, acho que o nervosismo tirou esse momento de mim.

Tenho cada treino nosso, enquanto tocamos juntos, guardado no coração. Todos os nossos erros, acertos, risadas e choros assim como os nossos esforços para conseguir dar uma linda performance.

E embora tenhamos participado em vários concursos, tendo ganhado alguns e outros não, ainda acho que a vez em que tocamos que mais gosto, foi quando fizemos um pequeno show para nossas famílias no natal. Não acho que conseguiria esquecer como a minha irmãzinha sorriu aquele dia, ou em como seu pai tentou disfarçar o choro ao colocar a mão no rosto enquanto nos ouvia de olhos fechados. Sem falar que os aplausos que mais aqueceram meu coração, foram os deles, mesmo que estivessemos apenas tocando uma canção natalina que já tivessem ouvido mais de mil vezes.

Eu queria continuar falando sobre o tempo que estivemos juntos, mas se o fizer, não teria carta para te entregar. Espero que esteja bem nítido aqui que a minha pessoa favorita foi você, pois desejo que continue seguindo sem mim e que não esqueça de si ao tentar ajudar os outros — porque sei que de todos que me conheceram, você vai ser o que mais vai sofrer mesmo que tente dizer que não.

Sinto muito por ter mentido todas às vezes que me questionava se eu estava bem, embora apenas não quisesse o preocupar, sei que devo ter te pego de surpresa.

Eu não estava bem YoungJae, estava morrendo. Todo dia, de pouco em pouco, eu morria.

Descobriram minha doença por volta dos meus doze anos, e como ainda tinha tempo de curar, resolvi guardar isso para mim, tendo apenas meus pais sabendo sobre. Eles tentaram me fazer focar apenas no tratamento médico, mas você me conhece, eu não conseguiria ficar sem tocar o piano. Ou sem te ver.

E enquanto crescia, minha doença me acompanhava. Essa desgraça me deu momentos de falsa esperança e de puro desespero, mas também me fez valorizar cada segundo em que eu estava com as pessoas que amava. Passei a apreciar toda vez em que ainda respirava, que sentia alguma coisa ou até mesmo que me frustrava.

E sem te dizer, aproveitei para fazer tudo que desejava para o caso minha hora chegasse, a maioria das coisas sendo com sua ilustre presença. Não me lembro de ter ficado tão nervoso quanto no dia em que viajamos para a praia em plena semana, como os personagens dos animes que você via, enquanto estava inventando desculpas boas para não te fazer suspeitar de meus reais motivos. Sinto muito por ter lhe enganado, mas não fomos a praia naquele dia para eu poder fazer um trabalho sobre aquela região.

Espero que você consiga me perdoar um dia, e que entenda que não queria o ver sofrendo junto comigo por uma coisa que poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. Meu destino já estava traçado quando descobri estar doente, e os tratamentos não puderam fazer muita coisa além de adiar meu fim.

Dentro do envelope dessa carta, tem um presente para ti, que fiz durante o tempo em que pensava sobre nosso relacionamento.

É a partitura da minha última melodia, embora seja a minha primeira autoral.

YoungJae, te dedico esta música, pois sei que somente você será capaz de tocá-la com as emoções certas.

Dedico a você minha última sonata.

Da sua luz que não brilhará mais,

JinYoung.”

Foi com dificuldade, todavia o Choi tinha conseguido terminar de ler a carta. O papel em suas mãos trêmulas tinha algumas bolinhas úmidas feitas por suas lágrimas que caíram ali a cada momento em que se lembrava das situações que estavam escritas ou que sentia o coração ser apertado por tamanha dor por saber que não poderia mais ver o outro.

Respirando com um pouco de dificuldade, YoungJae passou a mão sobre o rosto para tentar se acalmar. Olhou para o envelope ao seu lado, e o pegou. Tirou de lá o outro papel mencionado para desdobrar e olhar a partitura de JinYoung.

Dava para ver pelos desenhos disformes, no entanto compreensíveis, que aquela melodia tinha sido feita recentemente. Sua luz provavelmente teria se esforçado para tentar deixar uma parte sua em forma de música enquanto estava no hospital, lutando contra sua debilitação apenas para desenhar na folha.

Embora não estivesse com disposição de levantar de sua cama e ir até seu piano, apenas lendo os símbolos já conseguia ter uma noção de como ia ficar. Seria uma bela e trágica música, daquelas que você sente dor ao escutar porém que não consegue resistir ouvir de novo.

YoungJae tinha decidido no exato momento em que lia as partituras: iria tocar a canção de JinYoung no concurso, tornando sua apresentação como a última vez deles como um dupla — mesmo que ninguém que estivesse presente na competição fosse saber disso.

**Author's Note:**

> o que quer dizer com dupla de pianista não existe???
> 
> captaram a vibe shigatsu wa kimi no uso? é um dos meus animes favoritos, a
> 
> originalmente era pra ser só a carta, mas conversando com uma amiga acabei decidindo escrever a parte do youngjae hehe


End file.
